


The Same Side

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a couple of problems with Harry Potter and his actions over the last few months, and now he’s Malfoy the Unanxious he isn’t going to miss the chance to set things straight.<br/>Beta'd by brief_and_dreamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Side

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the characters in the play, the two I could least imagine interacting were Harry and Scorpius, so I challenged myself to write a conversation between them, and this was the result. It takes place post-Godric’s Hollow but before the final two scenes.

Scorpius sits on the steps in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Albus to come to dinner. Whenever anyone comes in through the doors he gets blasted with the bitter cold wind that's stirring up outside as evening closes in. He huddles against the stonework and pulls his cloak tighter around himself, beginning to shiver. The doors open again and this time a flurry of snow blows in along with the wind and several stray leaves. This time though, the person who walks in isn't a student.

Harry shakes the snow from his cloak, stomps on the ground to get it off his shoes, and runs a futile hand through his messy, wind-swept hair. 

"Harry Potter," Scorpius says, sitting up. "This is an-" He catches himself. This is Albus's dad, not a celebrity to geek out over. This is a man who has caused both Albus and Scorpius no small amount of pain in the past. "I-I mean, what are you doing here?"

Harry swings his cloak from his shoulders. Underneath he's wearing a suit. Clearly he's come straight from work. He looks up at Scorpius with a smile. "Hi. I'm looking for Albus. Have you seen him?"

"I'm waiting for him," Scorpius says with a slightly tense smile of his own. "If I'd found him do you think I'd be sitting here in the freezing cold?" It comes out a bit harsher than he'd meant it to. 

"No," Harry says, looking just a bit taken aback by Scorpius's tone. He takes a small, awkward step forward and gestures over his shoulder. "Um, it's getting pretty rough out. I'm sure this place will be buried by the morning. Lots of snow. I always loved it here in the snow."

"It's certainly rather beautiful," Scorpius says a little stiffly. He is talking about the weather with Harry Potter. It's a bit surreal.

"Snow ball fights in the grounds, all the fires in the common rooms, and the Christmas trees. The Christmas trees are amazing every time. Does Flitwick still make those golden baubles? I used to love those."

Scorpius eases the tiniest bit, leaning forward where he's sat. It's impossible for him not get to excited talking about Hogwarts. "Yes he does, I love how they reflect the floating candles. It makes the Great Hall look twice as bright."

Harry smiles. "Have you ever stayed over the holidays? I know you probably go home to your dad, but it's wonderful. There's nothing like the Great Hall on Christmas morning. The food is heavenly. You've never tasted Christmas dinner like it."

"I have stayed for Christmas," Scorpius says, "a couple of times actually. Mostly to keep Albus company." He looks up at Harry and is slightly gratified to see the man shuffle slightly awkwardly on the spot and scratch the back of his neck.

"Yes... Well that makes sense. I'm glad Albus had someone to spend his holidays with. I appreciate it." He leans against the bannister on the other side of the staircase and looks across at Scorpius. "I think you've been a good friend to him. He's needed a good friend. Mostly because of me I suppose..."

"Mostly," Scorpius agrees. "Although sometimes when we needed each other most we were banned from speaking. I'm not sure that was the high point of Albus's life, and you certainly didn't appreciate my presence then." He probably shouldn't be speaking to Harry Potter like this, but it's been boiling up inside since the start of the year, and now Harry is right in front of him. When else is he going to be able to say any of this? Besides, Harry has hardly made any overtures of peace in the month since Godric's Hollow. At this point it's almost as if nothing even happened there.

Harry's hands clench into fists. "Scorpius... I hope you know, I hope Albus knows, that I feel incredibly guilty for that. It was a mistake, one which I sincerely regret."

"You thought I was the son of Voldemort," Scorpius says quietly, not looking at Harry anymore. He can't quite manage to keep the hurt out of his voice. "I grew up reading books about you, thinking you were a hero, but you were as bad as everyone else. I know the rumours they made up about you. I'd have thought you of all people... But no. You believed that stupid rumour because it suited you." 

Harry sits on the stairs and turns to face Scorpius, a frown creasing his forehead. "You know, I didn't really think it was possible. But Bane told me-"

"You thought it was possible enough." 

Harry deflates. "I know. But I was wrong. I was scared - terrified." He pushes his glasses up on his nose and takes a breath. "All those books you read where they talk about me like I'm a hero. I'm not. I get scared. And my scar was hurting again, that hadn't happened in years, and I knew Albus was in danger. I had dreams about Voldemort threatening him. And you... you were an easy connection to make." Harry runs a hand through his hair. The cloak folded across his lap has been dripping where the snow is melting, and there are dark spots of water staining the ground. There's water on his shoes too, which already look like they might be soaked through. That can't be comfortable. Scorpius secretly hopes it isn't. 

"I'm sorry I suspected you," Harry continues, looking right up at him, painfully earnest. "I can see now it was stupid. You could never have been Voldemort's son, you're too good, too loving. I see the way you look at Albus... I should have given you a chance."

Scorpius puts his back against the wall and hugs himself. "You know you're all he ever talks about?" He looks across at Harry. Light falls across his face, throws a glare across his glasses so Scorpius can't see the famous emerald eyes or if there's any emotion in them. "Albus. He talks about you, and him, and almost nothing else. He's been trying to sort things out in his head for years. It's a bit irritating, actually. How all-consuming it is for him. How he can't see past it to think about anyone else... But it's because he loves you. All of it, everything with Cedric, and the Time-Turners. Because of you. Because he wanted you to love him back." 

Harry nods and looks away. "Yeah... I-I sort of figured that out. Took me a bit longer than it should have..." He sighs and takes his glasses off, wiping them clean. "I didn't know he talked about me, though. I sort of assumed he'd just pretend I didn't exist most of the time. Me not existing would have been easier for him..." 

"He talks about you constantly," Scorpius says, looking down at his hands. "When we were trapped in time the first thing he worried about was what you would think. If you would think he ran away deliberately. And when we saw Lily... He wanted to tell you about her. About how much she loved you. He knew you'd have liked to know." He looks up at Harry again. There's a good chance Albus will never tell his dad any of this, will never feel able to, but Harry needs to know. If he and Albus are ever going to figure this out Harry has to know.

"He's always thinking about you," Scorpius continues. "The blanket, that was all his idea... He is brilliant, I hope you know that. He knew what to do with the Pearl Dust. He is a fantastic potion maker, just like his namesake. He's good at spells when he isn't panicking. You should be proud of him."

"I am proud of him. Scorpius..." Harry turns right round to face him across the stairs, also leaning against the wall. "I think we're on the same side here."

Scorpius eyes him. "Are we?" 

Harry nods. "I hope so. Look, I know I haven't exactly been the best dad to Albus in the past, in fact I've done a pretty terrible job. I know that. And I know I haven't done the best by you either, and you're important, because you're his best friend. But I want to do a better job, Scorpius. Albus needs me to do better. And I really hope that you, that both of you, can forgive me for the mistakes I've made, because believe me, I know there's plenty to forgive." Harry runs a hand through his hair and takes a breath. He leans forward on the step, imploring Scorpius. 

"You love my son, and that's a really, really great thing. If there's anything this world needs more of, it's love. And I love him too. I'm still working on how to show him that, but I promise I do love him. And it'd be really great, I'd be really happy, if we could work together on this. Because Albus needs all the love he can get, yeah? He hasn't had enough of it in the past, at least not from me. And anyone who can be a good friend to him... I-I just want him to be happy. And you make him happy, more than anyone else, so I want you on my team, if that's okay with you."

For a long moment silence stretches between them. Scorpius examines Harry. He looks wild, the same way Albus looks when he's passionate about something. Bright eyed, messy haired, desperate to get his point across. He's Albus's dad. He's Harry Potter. Scorpius can't say no to him. 

"Okay," he says quietly. "I can do that. For Albus. Because he needs us both. The one time he tried to choose between us it was hell. And... Well, you are Harry Potter. Being on your side tends to be a positive thing. Historically speaking."

Harry sighs a little bitterly. "I do seem to win a lot, don't I? Not that I deserve it, and not that it's ever down to me. If I was left to my own devices I'd probably screw everything up and lose every time. Recent history has been a good example of that..."

Scorpius gives a very small smile. "That's the sort of thing Albus always says." 

"Apparently we're rather similar," Harry replies, then he pauses and takes another breath. He looks Scorpius right in the eye. "Scorpius... I really am sorry. Truly. For all of it." 

They look at each other across the stairs for a moment, then Scorpius nods slowly and looks down at his knees. "Okay. And... I'm sorry too. For-for not making Albus see sense sooner. For helping to disappear you, and bring back Voldemort. For not stopping Delphi. I could have been smarter. I could have made things easier."

"It's not easy," Harry murmurs, "fighting this stuff. You did the best you could. Albus too. You saved us all in the end." 

Scorpius gives a tiny nod. "Eventually."

For several long seconds they sit silently again, then Scorpius glances up at Harry, a tiny bite of curiosity rising inside him. Now he's said everything he wanted to, and some of the tension between them feels as though it's easing slightly, he's beginning to remember all the questions he's ever wanted to ask, if he ever got chance to talk to Harry Potter. Scorpius has been reading about him for years, but there's so much the books don't cover, and suddenly questions bubble up inside him until he can't contain them. He leans forward on the step, elbows on his knees, and gazes across at Harry.

"So, so you're Harry Potter."

"Unfortunately for everyone around me."

"No, no," Scorpius says quickly. "I think it's a good thing. Mostly. But... I have some questions. I read a lot of books about you, and some of them were pretty rubbish, and I-I have some things I'd like to ask you."

Harry gives him a slightly wary look. "I'm not sure how good my answers will be, but..."

"I can ask?"

Harry nods slowly, and Scorpius grins.

"Okay!" He launches in, and for the next five minutes he starts trying to ask Harry every single thing he's ever wanted to know. This is a moment he's been preparing for for years, and he isn't going to waste it, because who knows when he'll be in the same room as Harry Potter again?

He's just quizzing Harry about his Patronus when Albus finally arrives, walking down the stairs and examining the pair of them with a slightly confused, slightly worried expression.

"Hello..." He stops a few steps up from them and looks at his dad. "What are you doing here?"

Harry gets to his feet. "Hi. I-I wanted to come and see you. I'm teaching tomorrow but I thought maybe if I came early... Are you busy this evening?"

Albus glances at Scorpius, then back at his dad and shakes his head. "No. Not really."

"We could take a walk. Somewhere. Not outside, it's snowing. But somewhere inside?"

"Okay?" Albus says, a little bit closed off. "Can I eat dinner first? I'm pretty hungry. And Scorpius has been waiting for me..."

"Of course," Harry says quickly. "Of course. I should eat too really. I suppose I'll see you afterwards."

"Alright." 

"Good." Harry nods. He glances at Scorpius. "It was good talking to you."

"Yes, you too," Scorpius says happily. He gets up too, and bounces slightly on the balls of his feet as Harry walks away from them. He's just learned so much about the Boy Who Lived, it's amazing. 

"Okay," Albus says, once Harry is out of earshot. "What is happening? Were you talking to my dad?" 

Scorpius beams. "Yes. And he's brilliant. Once we got past the whole thing where he thought I was the Son of Voldemort, he told me all kinds of things about the war, and about his work, and-"

Albus frowns at him. "You asked my dad about the war?"

"Of course I did! He was right there. How could I not?"

Albus sighs and shakes his head. "You are a complete and total geek."

"I know!"

Albus looks utterly despairing as he takes hold of Scorpius's arm. "Come on. I'm starving. You can nerd out in the hall instead. And then I suppose I should go and talk to my dad..."

"He isn't so bad you know," Scorpius says, keeping pace beside Albus as they walk to the Slytherin table. "I wasn't so sure to start with, but... I think he's growing on me. You should give him a chance, when you talk later."

"Yes," Albus says quietly. "I suppose I probably should." He glances up at where Harry has reached the top table and is talking to Professor McGonagall. "I think we have some things to sort out." 


End file.
